Oblivious To Love
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: When Kashino gets mad at Ichigo she runs into a shop only to meet Sowari Masato. Sparks fly everywhere. Who will win Ichigos heart and gain the title of her boyfriend? May contain scenes of awesomeness, Read at your own risk. Kashino X Ichigo X OC
1. Chapter 1 Heart Break

Maho: Hi it's me! After a long time RimaNagi4Ever gave me an idea! Thankiez! But it's going to be a short chappie sorry!

"Almost done..." said a concentrated Kashino as he almost finished his drawing of Mr. Choco replacing the statue of liberty as he sat under the cherry blossom which bursted with color.

He was at the last curve when, "Kashino! I made you Mont Blanc for before you leave tomorrow!" yelled Ichigo as she placed a plate beside him and knocked his hand . "Ah, Gomenasai!" (I'm sorry)

There was a HUUUGGGEEE scribble all over Mr. Chocos face. "ICHIGO! BAKA!" he yelled.

"Ah! The devil!" she yelled as she ran away.

Ichigo's point of view

I ran out of the cherry blossom park, sobbing with all my might. "He... Ah hates me!" I cried out between sobs. I ran to the nearest restaurant I knew and sat down and cried.

"Ah... Hey are you ok?" a kind voice said.

Maho: Ugh... Sorry. I'll make a longer chappie next time but I have to work on Make Your Choice! later. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

Ichigo looked up, tears still streaming down her face. There a dark-brown haired boy looked at her from behind the counter, tinges of worry in his silvery-light blue eyes. "Who are you?" he said as Ichigo looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Ah... Makoto Ich- !" Ichigo covered her mouth frantically. "Huh?"the boy said. "Sorry I didn't hear you. Ahaha... I must be going deaf." he said with an embarassed smile. "Ichigo... Amano Ichigo."

"Hmmm... That's cute. I'm Sowari Masato. Nice to meet you! By the way, why are you in Akemi Ramen?" Masato asked, looking at her.

"My uh... boyfriend got mad at me again." she mumbled, trying not to cry as she spoke.

"Ah." Masato said quietly as if he understood she didn't want to talk about it. "It's ok. Here, have this. It's on the house." Masato said with a grin as he slid a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of shortbread cookies her way.

"It's nothing special though. It's just the remains of yesterdays mock bakery event." Masato said as he put his hand behind his head.

Ichigos tears had begun to dry as she smiled. "Uh... Thanks." As she ate them she began to feel happier. "So are you busy tonight?" Masato said, looking at her eagerly.

"This guy cheered me up. I'll just go with him to make it up to him." she said in her mind. She smiled. "Nope."

And that was how it all started.


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

Sorry! *bows* I should have posted this last month. =_=''' Heres the chapter it's going to be longer. I think. Heheheehe.

"Big sister your new boyfriend's here!" yelled Ichigos younger sister. "He's not my boyfriend Natsume! Geez!" Ichigo yelled back. She rushed to the door and tripped over her flats while opening the door.

"Ah!" she gasped when she fell into Masato. Blushing she quickly jumped away, "Ah... I'm sorry!" she said. "It's ok. Where do you want to go first?" said Masato.

If Ichigo could think properly she would have thought he looked pretty cute. He's nice too, perfect boyfriend material. Suddenly she shook her head.

No I must not feel like this. What are you thinking Amano Ichigo! You have a boyfriend already and his name is Makoto Kashino! she thought.

"Ah I guess we should go to the movie theater first since the movies starting in 20 minutes." she replied, sweatdropping. "Ok. Come on!" Masato grabbed her hand and pulled her to the cinema.

"Ah, stop it! Your going too fast we're going to crash into someone!" she said hurriedly in between pants.

CRASH!

"Itetetete...that hurt..." Ichigo said. "Ichigo what are you doing here?" Ichigo stood up with a start. "Kashino! What are you doing here?" "I could ask the same thing to you!"

"Chill out people... Grab a corndog and chill. " some guy who was selling corndogs said. "2.75$ each but you guys seem like a nice couple so I give it to ya for 2.74$. How bout it?"

"I do not want a stupid corndog! Geez!" yelled Kashino angrily. "Come on Ichigo! We're gonna miss the movie." Masato said and smiled when she blushed as he grabbed her hand again.

"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND." said Kashino in an unfriendly tone. "Oh well, she's not yours tonight." replied Masato. There were sparks of envy, anger and betrayal flying everywhere.

"Ouch, I got burned!" said Ichigo as a spark hit her arm. "Oh no I'M GONNA DIE! CALL THE AMBULANCE, CALL THE POLICE, CALL MY FAMILY, CALL SUPERSTORE!"

"Why would you need to go to superstore, baka?" retorted Kashino.

"Bye Kashino, we'll be going to a movie." then Masato pulled Ichigo away before he could say anything, leaving him angry and sayin, "SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRL! DON'T STICK YOUR SPOON INTO SOMEONE ELSES FOOD!"

Was that good? I hope so! No flamers please!


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know you better

**Ehehehe, SORRY! GOMENASAI! I've been super busy with programming my games that I haven't had any time to update. (In case you didn't know I program anime visual novel games.) I've been sorta busy. =_=''' Here's your chappie, my adoring fans! (If I have any...=_=''' Hehehehe...)**

Ichigo tensed up as Masato pulled her into the dark movie room. The room was already darkened and the starting ads were playing. Kashinos favorite ostichu brand was being advertied loudly again.

"Geez, How much money do those citrus smelling cologne makers have to advertise this much! This is the fifteenth time it's played!" she heard from the crowd.

Masato pulled her over into a row and they sat down together. "What movie are we watching again, Masato-kun?" Ichigo asked because of her airy headed nature, she had completely forgotten.

"Oh, I think we were watching that movie you wanted to watch.. Uh what was it called? Oh yeah it's "Rainbow Sweets 3" or something like that..." he replied.

"Oh yeah I loved that movie! It's so cute!" she said back, waiting to see if he would insult her about her childish tastes like Kashino always did.

"You like movies like this?"

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo said as she frowned. They were both the same. Insulting her for her awesomeness!

"That's really cute." he said, trying not to blush.

Ichigo couldn't see his blush but she could hear his voice... He was stuttering.

She smiled. "Thanks." she said, she was happy that someone actually understanded that if she liked it, she liked it, that it wasn't their decision if her tastes were childish or not.

The movie was starting so they sat in silence.

After about 15 minutes, Ichigo glanced over at Masato as he ate the popcorn, he seemed to be enjoyed it as well. She smiled. She was so happy. She some popcorn and continued to watch the movie again.

When the movie finished and the lights brightened again Ichigo felt dizzy and colorblind.

"Urgh..." she mumbled. Her stomach was churning.

She looked at Masato. He was looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" he said. "You don't look so good."

"No... It's okay... I'm fine... don't worry..." she mumbled. Then everything went black.

_Masato was looking at me weirdly. For some reason we were at a park in front of a huge tree. It was nightime and I was wearing his scarf. The tree was illuminated with beautiful golden christmas tree lights._

_It was beautiful. There was a gentle breeze. We said nothing. I was at peace. There was simply just nothing to say. Nothing needed to say. Suddenly silence felt like the most wonderous thing in the world._

_I smiled at him as he looked at me. His questioning look suddenly turned into a small smile. He leaned down closing his eyes. My body just seemed to goes on its tippy toes to meet him. My eyes closed._

_But for some reason I could see us. Our lips were so close... One milimeter away._

_His smell was intoxicating. It smelled at wonderful as Kashinos cologne except instead of a tangy energetic scent, it was replaced by a sweet smeeling calm fragrance._

_So close... Our lips were practically touching... not even a milimeter away anymore..._

"Uwah!" Ichigo woke up with a start. "What am I dreaming about? I'm so unfaithful!"

**Soooo... Did ya like it? So if you have any ideas on what comes next PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thank you! No flamers!**


	5. Chapter 5 Choosing my Confessions

Chapter 5: Dream like world

"Hah.. hah.. hah..." Ichigo panted. She had a dream. A dream of her kissing Masato! And yet she had only known him for 3 days! What was she thinking?

"Ahhh! I'm so unfaithful!" she yelled into her pillow, beating it up and frustration. "Wait..." she said quietly. "This isn't my pillow..."

"Ah! Where am I?" she yelled, finally noticing she wasn't in her own house. Suddenly the door burst open. Kashino stood there, looking a bit panicked.

He raced over to her as he looked at her, "Are you okay? What happened?" he said. "I-I-I uh... I... Where am I?" she stuttered as she blushed. It was the first time Kashino had ever been so attentive to her before.

"So that's it. I thought you would remember how your own boyfriends house looked like, baka." Kashino said, putting back on his poker face.

"... Uwah!" Ichigo suddenly flailed off his bed. "I was sleeping on your bed! How did I get here?" she said frantically. "That Masato guy isn't half bad. You passed out at the movies so he brought you here."

Ichigo blushed. She thought of Masato carrying her bridal style to her boyfriends house. Kashino to returned his concerned look. His hands were fidgeting.

He was lightly blushing. Ichigo looked at him worriedly. "Uh well, um... you know..." he said quietly, not even bothering to look at her while he talked. He was acting so... un-kashino like.

He sat down beside on the floor beside the bed. "Do... you like that Masato guy more than you like me?" he said quietly. Ichigo froze. "If you, you know like him more than boring me... we'll break up and you can be with him. All I want is for you to be happy..." Kashino smiled sheepishly.

"Cheesy right?" he said. Ichigo was speechless. She just stared at him bewildered. There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes.

When Kashino looked at her he found that she was still staring at him except... she was crying. Tears were falling off her cheeks yet her face remained expressionless.

Suddenly Kashino went into panic mode. "Ah, why are you crying? No, no, no it's okay!" he said quickly as he flailed his arms around. Ichigo laughed a bit.

Kashino put back his poker face into place. "Geez, why would you laugh?" he said quietly. Her face turned back into an expressionless one and the awkward silence created a barrier between them.

Kashino glanced at her again. Suddenly she lunged forward and hugged him. Kashino was surprised.

She whispered into his ear half sadly half laughing, "Why would I do that stupid? I love you." Kashinos heart was filled with warmth. He was awestruck.

Slowly he put his hands around her waist. Smiling he added, "I love you too."

They remained like that for fifteen minutes. The peace and warmth, wrapping them together to just drift in their thoughts.

"Why would I still be with you if I loved Masato?" she whispered into his ear. Kashino was surprised by the gentleness in her voice and since she said it so suddenly.

" I uh.. I don't know actually... Maybe to make him jealous?" he replied, the smile fading from his face.

Her arms tightened around him and her body tensed when he said that.

"You're the stupid one, you know that Kashino?" she said. "If I loved him I would have pursued him and left you two days ago. But I didn't."

"I'm not stupid I'm just slow." Kashino said self-consiously. Her arms untensed and she smiled. "Stop being nervous. I can tell you are." giggled Ichigo.

"Just be yourself."

Those words echoed through Kashinos head.

And still those words are forever engraved on his heart.

...

**So... Did ya like it? I won't be updating for a while so that's why I posted these. Thanks for reading. Please review! No flamers!**


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation Time!

Chapter 6: Vacation

Ichigo fidgeted once again. She felt uncomfortable. She wasn't near the warmth of Kashino. She was flying 9328798 ft in the air. Over top of Canada.

She looked outside the window once again. "Kashino…" she murmured. She smiled a bit. Just the sound of his name comforted her for a little while. "Ichigo. Stop worrying about him. We want you to be closer with Masato-kun. Think about our future! We'll be rich!" said her mother while she smiled, trying to lift her spirits.

Anger flared inside of her. Masato was sitting across the aisle from her. He noticed her staring at him and smiled at her. She flushed and looked away. "See?" her mother exclaimed happily. "I see sparks. you guys are perfect for each other!"

"No mom. I'll marry who I want." she replied flatly. "What about us Ichigo! Who do you care about more? The family who nurtured you, paid for everything for you, let you go to St. Marie academy and cared for you or the guy who was rude to you and never did anything for you?" said her mother angrily.

"Don't talk about Kashino like that mom! You know what? You are using your daughter! It's my free will." Ichigo said. "No I am not Amano Ichigo! I am not using you! I'm taking care of you!" yelled her mother, clearly getting angry.

"I don't care anymore. You're the one that wanted to go on a trip." she said as she got up and headed for her room. The jet had many rooms and was just like another hotel. She had been amazed at first but now she didn't see anything. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

She could hear her mother still shouting from the room from before. "That Ichigo! Just cares about herself!" "Now, now Mrs. Amano." she heard Masato say. "She's just feeling forced. I know no one wants to be forced to marry someone."

"No she's just being selfish." her mother retorted. "….. She's not." said Masato angrily. "Mrs. Amano I don't mean to offend but you are using her. She feels offended. I know how she feels. YOU ARE TREATING HER LIKE AN ITEM." he said with no emotion.

"….." her mother remained silent. "I am going to go see her if you don't mind. Sorry to bother." he said. She heard footsteps approaching. She gasped and ran to her room. She opened the door an jumped onto the bed.

Soon after Masato came in. "Hi." he said. "Hi." she replied.

"Thanks for standing up for me." she said.

"No problem." he replied.

"Masato-kun…"

"Ichigo…."

Masato looked at her, his eyes filled with worry. He sat down beside her on the bed. He took her hand. "Ichigo…" he said once again. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I…I…. I love you." he said and he gazed into her eyes with pain and jealousy. "I'm sorry if it's sudden. You don't have to reply." She blushed and looked at him.

"What do you think of me?" he asked. "I… I don't know…." she admitted. "I'm sorry." "It's alright." he replied.

He began to lean in with his eyes closed. Surprisingly she felt like she knew what to do. Her eyes began to close as she lean into him as well.

She counted in her head and waited for the touch. She didn't know what was going on anymore. Then she began to count.

Five, four, three, two, one.

Thanks for reading. Yah! CLIFFHANGER!


	7. Chapter 7 Kiss kiss, I love you!

**Did ya like the last chappie? I hope so. Don't worry, Kashino will appear soon!**

"ICHIGO!" yelled her mother. "Wha-?" Ichigo said as she turned her head to the side. "Ah-!" she gasped. She glanced to her side and saw Masato kissing her cheek. She suddenly felt her face get hot. "What… What were we doing?" she said in horror.

Masato leaned back and looked at her. "I love you Ichigo. Even though I almost stole your first kiss, A kiss on the cheek is good enough. For now at least. I won't let Kashino take you away from me. Because… You're the only important thing to me now." he said with a painful smile.

"Masato-kun… I just can't. I can't return your feelings…" she replied as she started to cry. "It's all too much for me…."

Masato smiled. "It doesn't matter if you don't love me now. Because I will make you fall for me. No matter what happens I will stay by your side." he said as he crawled over behind her and gave her a warm hug. "I'm sorry if I'm rushing you." he said.

Ichigo felt warm and fuzzy. She felt loved. She felt wonderful. How could she become so relaxed just because of a hug?

"I just can't do this to you Masato-kun. I can't. I love Kashino. But…" she said as she looked into his eyes. "I can't stand to see you in pain like this." they said at then same time. Ichigo looked at him in surprise. He smiled back.

"I knew you would say something like that. But still, I can't just give you up._ I will fight until the end to have you. " he said. _"Masato, Ichigo! The plane has landed!" called Masatos father.

"Come on Ichigo." he said casually as if nothing had happened, "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they sped off in the hallways, laughing.

Ichigo gasped when they went outside. "Wow! I've never been to Canada before! Look at all the foreigners!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, Ichigo. But actually here, we're the foreigners." said Masato as he sweatdropped. "Oh yeah." Ichigo replied.

Suddenly she saw a blonde head in the distance. The first thing anyone would've thought is "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" but since Ichigo is very unique she thought "Kashino! Why is he in Canada!"

She rushed over to the person. Kashino. Kashino. Kashino. That was all she could think about.

"Kashino!" she exclaimed happliy. "Ichigo? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Japan?"

"Kashino, Bonjour! Hello!" said Masato playfully. "Hi." said Kashino plainly. "Hey look what I taught Ichigo to do! We were practicing earlier!" said Masato. "Woah. Ichigo can to something besides stuff her face with sweets?" he said with a laugh.

"Hey Kashino! That's mean!" yelled Ichigo. "Sure she can! Watch." said Masato as he walked over to Ichigo with a smile and kissed her on the cheek. She flushed and gasped with an "Ah-! What are you doing!"

Kashino stood there with shock. "…" "Kashino… This is a mistake! We weren't practicing! It was by accident!" she said trying to clear his mind of any bad thoughts.

Kashino smirked. "Great job. But can you do this?" he said. He grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and kissed her. Not on the cheek.

It felt weird. Yet… she couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

**YAH TWO KISSES IN ONE CHAPPIE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Everlasting Pain

**Hello everyone! I am pleased to announce that Oblivious to Love is my most successful fic yet! I am quite busy with programming and stuff so please bear with me. Also I'd like to establish something new. nice I might close down this story like all my others because of writers block, I need your help! Send in ideas, characters, scenarios or just type in a number from 1 - 10 to rate my story. Thank you! Please enjoy chapter 8 of Oblivious to Love!**

Chapter 8: I can't stop thinking about you

"Ichigo…" someone whispered in her ear. "Ah! W-w-what?" she said, her voice shaking. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to turn around and look at the person. "Who shall you choose?" the voice boomed suddenly. The room was plunged into complete darkness.

Ichigo screamed. Suddenly 3 lights opened. In one light stood Kashino, his hands bound up with chains, with a visibly sleek cut on his cheek. "Ichigo!" he yelled in pain. She looked to the other light, Masato was there crying. He had a black eye and his expensively clean suit was ripped and tattered.

"Ichigo… Save Kashino…" he said weakly. "I know you love him…" he said. He looked at her with a forced smile and fell down. He didn't move. The last light fell on her. She felt a slowly growing pain seep into her heart. "Agh!" she exclaimed in pain. She grabbed her chest as she fell to the ground.

The pain got worse and worse as she screamed in agony. Soon it was killing her. She was crying. Screaming in long wheezing sobs. "Ichigo! Get out of the light! Now!" yelled Kashino clearly in pain as well. "ICHIGO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! GET OUT OF THE LIGHT BEFORE YOU DIE!" he screamed.

"Kashino!" she screamed. "IT HURTS! HELP ME!" The light was burning her eyes. Now her eyes were shutting down. Tears were becoming nothing to her. It was getting harder to breathe. She felt like her lungs were getting filled with water. With a final gasping wheeze she blacked out.

"GYAH!" she screamed loudly as she fell off park bench, successfully spilling her ice-cream. Soon tears came to her eyes. Now she remembered it, clearly like she was seeing it all over again.

_Masato had sparked Kashinos jealousy as they were walking in the park, all three of them eating ice-cream. Kashino yelled yet Masato kept teasing. Finally Kashino had had enough and punched Masato in the face giving him a black eye. Masato looked at him angrily and stomped away grabbing her hand._

_It hurt and felt like chains were slapping her arm repeatedly. "Ah! Masato-kun, it hurts! Where are we going! Why are we leaving Kashino behind?" she gasped in between painful pauses. He brought her over to an alley. "Ichigo…" he said._

_"I love you, and i'll say it over and over again until I've made up for all the pain I've caused you!" he said. "Ichigo…" he said again. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled her into a hug and started to cry softly. "I'm so sorry for everything…" he whispered._

_"Masato-kun… It-it's okay. No need to-to-to…" she tire to say but she never got to finish. Soon she started to cry as well. "I'm sorry too." she finally said. "I love you too." Masato said, finally smiling again. "What?" she said, with a blush forming at her cheeks._

_"Nevermind." Masato said as he leaned closer to her. "Do you want to kiss?" he said with a smile. "You-you-you're too cl-close….." Ichigo whispered quietly. "Close your eyes." was the last thing she heard. _

"The kiss…." she finally said, returning to the present. "Oh my."

Some how she couldn't believe it. Yet on the other hand she couldn't help but feel sad. Sad yet loved.

**The end! Sorry. Rushed ending.**


	9. Chapter 9 A hundred reasons to love you

**I'm not going to update very much next week so I'll do as much as I can this week. I hope you enjoy chapter 9 of Oblivious to love! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE. THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE IS THE STORYLINE, SOWARI MASATO AND WHO ARE MY OCs. I AM ONLY GOING TO WRITE THIS DISCLAIMER EVERY 9 CHAPTERS. BUT STILL ONLY THE STORYLINE AND MY OCS ARE MINE.**

Chapter 9: A hundred reasons to love you

"A hundred reasons contest? That sounds dumb." Kashino retorted. "No it doesn't Kashino, Masato-kun what is that?" Ichigo said with a questioning look on her face. "Well, my dear Ichigo it's a contest for all guys everywhere and guys only." Masato replied with a small smile.

"Ehhh, that's not cool! Why not?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Why not what, Amano?" Kashino replied in monotone. "Well, why can't girls participate?" Ichigo said, wanting to get an answer. "Ichigo, don't you see? It's a contest for guys because it's a contest where you write a hundred reasons why you love a girl." Masato said with a wink.

"It's still sounds dumb to me." Kashino said as he folded his arms around his chest. "Exactly!" Masato said happily. "What…?" Kashino said, confused. "To spice it up the prize is a bouquet of roses for that girl!" Masato replied. "So?" Kashino said, again in monotone.

"These aren't just any roses Kashino. They're rare Tinsel Dancer Roses from the Himalayas!" (Sorry, I just made that up.) "And?" Kashino said in a bored tone. "Well, those flowers are good luck and it's said if you kiss one of the petals, take it off and give the rest of the rose to the girl, you will be together forever and be linked by destiny!" Masato said with happy sigh.

"Uwah, That's so cool and romantic Masato-kun!" Ichigo said with stars in her eyes. "I wish something like that would happen to me!" Masato gave a smile when she said that. "That's where I come in, Ichigo my princess." Masato said. "Huh?"Ichigo and Kashino both said questioningly.

"I will win them for you and we will be bound by the golden threads of destiny." he said as he kneeled down and kissed her hand. "Man, that's corny dude!" Kashino said with a sigh. "Come on Ichigo, let's go before this guy gets hit by the sun and makes popcorn."

"But, Kashino… It sounds so cool! Why don't you enter too?"Ichigo pleaded. A blush formed at Kashinos cheek as Ichigo leaned in closer to his face, not even noticing how close they were. "… Kashino. You're such a sissy." Masato said. "What. Did. You. Say?" Kashino replied angrily.

"Only sissies are afraid to show their love to everyone." Masato said as he pranced up behind Ichigo and gave her a hug. "If you are a sissy… You don't deserve Ichigo. After all she is one of a kind." "Be quiet!" yelled Kashino. "Why should I? I'm simply telling you the truth. After all the truth hurts." Masato replied coldly.

"Come on Ichigo," he said as the smile from before returned to his face, "Let's go enter!"

Soon Ichigo was standing in the front of a crowd watching as Masato and Kashino and many other contestants scribbled down sentences on why love the one girl they were thinking about. Kashino had only come because Masato had angered him into it.

They had only come soon enough because the only part of the contest was left was the poem competition. After a few more moments it was done. "CONTESTANTS STOP, DROP YOUR PENCILS!" the announcer announced rather loudly. "Sowari Masato, come on over here!"

Soon enough Masato was on the stage holding a piece of paper and smiling. "Okay, ready, set, RECITE!" the announcer yelled into his mike.

_ "I love every little sound you make,_

_ As sweet any cookie, brownie, pie or cake,_

_ Your smile worth more than the shiniest gold,_

_ Your laugh, beautiful, it's never gets old,_

_ If only you only belonged to me,_

_ If only your delicate heart could see,_

_ Every time I see your eyes,_

_ Nothing could be a better prize,_

_ Than you saying the words, for me they are true,_

_ I love you."_

"That was beautiful Sowari Masato. Now tell me. Who is this girl?" the announcer said. "Well, it goes out to Amano Ichigo." he said proudly into the mike. Making many girls swoon. A blush tinted Ichigos cheeks.

Three words could break someones heart, yet a different set could fill them with joy. Love is beautiful. Love is painful. Love is two different worlds. Yet any one can fall into it. Yet hardly any one can fall out.

**Hi, was that good? I've been working on my poeticness and stuff. Tell me if you want to see Kashinos poem too in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 Beware of the Angry Groupies!

**Hi again! This chapter is not going to feature Kashinos poem for, I have something special for you guys intend. So I'll have to put off his poem for this chapter. This is The Special Chapter for Oblivious to Love, Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: Special Something for You

"So how'd I do, my beloved?" Masato said happily, appearing out of no where once again. "Ah! Masato-kun, great job!" Ichigo exclaimed. "But uh well, could you stop calling me those names in public?" "Why, my dear strawberry?" Masato answered curiously.

"Could it be that you are shy?" "N-n-n-no!" Ichigo replied stuttering. "Then why?" "Well… Your fangirls will kill me." Ichigo whispered as she pointed to a group of girls staring angrily at her and whispering things like, "Why is she so close with Masato-sama?"

"Oh my. This might become a problem." Masato said, deep in thought. "I might as well talk to them." "Let me come with you." Ichigo said quietly she grabbed his sweater sleeve. "Eh? Why?" said a startled Masato. "I'll get ambushed if you leave me here alone!" whined Ichigo.

"Fine." Masato said with a smile as he grabbed her hand. "Hello ladies. May I as what is your business here?" Masato purred politely as he did a fancy bow. "Masato-sama… What does that girl mean to you? Nothing right? You're just cousins or something right?" A girl with shoulder-length straight blonde hair said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh. You ask me about her. Well…" Masato said with a smile on his face. "Everything." "What? What does that mean Masato-sama?" the entire fanclub chorused angrily. "It means exactly that. She means everything to me. Too bad Ichigo's not mine." Ichigo could hear the pain in his voice in his last sentence.

"Uh…" Ichigo tried to say something useful, but couldn't think of anything so she remained silent. "Amano…. Ichigo?" a stray voice said. "Leader?" the girls exclaimed as they moved apart revealing a girl. "Amano Ichigo." the girl repeated once again.

Her grey eyes stared icily at her. The short girl didn't move. Her long straight black hair moved slightly due to the breeze. "You… STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCEE!" the girl suddenly yelled angrily. "Wha-wha-wha, FIANCEE!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Masato-kun, you didn't tell me you had a fiancee!" "I don't." Masato replied with an amused look on his face. "Hello, Mimyori-chan. How is your Mama and Papa?" "M-m-masato-oniichan!" Mimyori yelled as tears began to well up her eyes. She jumped towards him and gave him a hug.

"Onnichan?" Ichigo and the rest of the Masato fanclub yelled in disbelief. "Ah, sorry, Ichigo. This is my cousin formerly known as Tomeru Mimyori." Masato said calmly as he pointed to Mimyori, who wouldn't let go of him. "COUSIN?" they all chorused in disbelief once again.

Ichigo stared, not knowing what to do as Mimyori approached her with a determined look on her face. "You!" she said as she rudely pointed a finger straight at our main character. "H-h-hai!" Ichigo yelled out of flustering. "I want you to stay away from my Onni-chan until I'm 15 and we can start dating! He's mine so back off old woman!"

"Old woman….?" Ichigo thought. "Oh god." "Mimyori! Do you want me to get mad? Do not threaten her!" Masato yelled suddenly. Mimyoris eyes widened as she looked at Ichigo and then at Masato, back and forth and back and forth for a while.

Suddenly tear began to go down her cheeks. "Wahhhhh! Onni-chan, oniichan! It *hic* it's not fair! *hic* You're mine! Make her *hic go away so we can be to- *hic -gether forever!" she wailed. Then Masato kneeled down and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Mimyori-chan, but it's not fair to Ichigo if I make her go away. Here, I'll give you and your friends this. Treasure it. It's rare Pink Tint Rosewater. It is said if you rub it on your hands and make a wish it will come true." he whispered quietly and took out a bottle of light pink liquid from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Uwah! How romantic, Leader!" the fanclub said with stars in their eyes. "What's going on in there?" said Kashino as he walked in. "Ah, Kashino! Look these are Masato-kuns groupies!" Ichigo said happily as she presented them. They were all starstruck from Kashino.

"Kashino-…sama?" Mimyori said with a dreamy look on her face. "Wahhh, Cool! We are now the Kashino Fanclub!" "Yeah!" the other girls said enthusiastically as the they raised their hands. "Oh my." Ichigo and Masato both said as they sweatdropped.

"C-congratulations…?" Ichigo said nervously. "Kashino-sama! We'll be awaiting your poem!" the whole fanclub chorused including Mimyori. Mimyori wiggled up to Kashino while batting her eyelashes. "I-love-you! We'll be together forever! WAIT FOR ME." She suddenly said in a dark tone.

"A-a-a-ah…. Okay…?" Kashino said staring at Ichigo because she was mouthing, "Don't be mean." "Ichigo…" He muttered. "The things I do for you." Then a huge anger mark fell on Mimyoris face. "That's right Amano Ichigo, Be as happy as you like. Because i won't let you take all the hot guys! Just you wait, when I'll older boys will be drooling over me!" she yelled, full of determination.

Suddenly a dreamy look appeared on her face again. "Kashino-sama~ We'll see you later!" the fanclub said as Mimyori disappeared back into the crowd of girls. They all left as a crowd. "Wow. The power of girly obsessions is blinding." Masato said as he sweatdropped. "Quite." Ichigo replied.

"Don't worry Ichigo." Kashino said with a smile. "You're still the only candidate for my girlfriend and the only one I love." He pulled her into a hug and stuck his tongue out at Masato. Masato merely raised an eyebrow.

"Getting confident now, are we Kashino?"

**Did you like it? Please review no flamers!**


	11. Chapter 11 Sweet Sweet Envy

Oblivious to Love chapter 11

**Maho: Hi! I AM SO SORRYYYYYY!~ Hahaha... I know I haven't been updating recently and that's because I been busy and such but I'm back now! My laptop has finally been fixed so I'm ready to make another chapter! BANZAI~ So this is just kashinos pov before his poem. Sorry for making you wait!**

**Kashinos POV**

I twitched as I walked onto the stage. What a stupid thing to do. Why had I let myself be swayed by anger? The stage was greatly decorated by hearts, flowers, love notes and such.

Pffft. As if I care. The only reason I'm here is... is... her. Her. The girl who seemed to sparkle right in the middle of the crowd. Smiling so brightly, with proud chocolate orbs staring at me in anticipation for my words, her soft blush tainted cheeks, her everything. She made me melt.

Even if anyone tried to imitate her things would still remain the same. She was original. She was heart warming. She was different. She was a rose in a field of weeds. She was simply beautiful.

"Oh god." I murmered as I came back to reality. I'm turning into him. My latest rival. Sowari Masato. It was like another Satsuki but worse, since his only target was Ichigo.

How he made her sway so easily with his words, how his smile brought a blush to her cheeks, how he could speak so freely and honestly. He was envious of him. He wanted to be able to talk like that.

To sway her without a milisecond to think about his words. To be able to conjure up a sweet serenade without a thought. To love her so easily.

It had taken him only 3 days to realize his love for Ichigo. He, himself, had taken practically 1 year or more. He was sorry for not acting out his feelings earlier. He regretted it.

Now his only objective was...

Put these feelings into words. Words. Our simplest form of communication almost. Able to make someone cry, someone laugh, someone feel loved. He wanted to.

He wanted to hear him. Hear his strong love for her. What had grown in heart from his cold exterior. What had thawed the ice of ignorance to others feelings. What she had created.

The one thing that was sweeter than any of her sweets or treats. To put it simply, her love.

He devoured it. Hungrily, accepting it on the inside but showing no interest on the outside. These feelings that never made sense certainly made sense now. They were the finishing pieces to his life puzzle.

The way she brought a blush to my cheeks with her simple yet complex words, the way she smiled in such a carefree way at me, the way she tried to stutter to Masato that she loved me.

She loved me. Loved me. Me...

I'm truly grateful. Truly grateful for her feelings. Grateful for the fact that she loves me even though I'm so harsh at times. Grateful that she only looks at me, I hope.

Truly, sincerely, bashfully, regrettingly, simply, with blush tainted cheeks and all, I offer you my love.

**Maho: How was that? Was it too poetic? Sorry if Kashino was OOC I really wanted to make a cheesy chapter about what the hook is going on in his head. I hope all of you are still reading!**


	12. Chapter 12 You are like the Moon

Oblivious to Love Final Chapter

Chapter 12

**Hehehe, SORRY! I haven't been updating recently because I've been looking for a sprite artist for my games. I don't want to continue looking for free art because it's hard to put a bunch of different art styles in one game. You know what I mean right? Anyways, I'm going to make a new story soon. You can be in charge of the first chapter! **

**The conditions:**

**1) You must know what OHSHC means.**

**2) You have to submit it like this, in a review or message. :**

**One pairing. (Example: KyoHaru)**

**One random word for the inspiration of the chapter.**

**Example:**

**TamaHaru**

**Chocolate**

**Easy as that! Okay that's it. ON TO THE STORY! -Maho**

Kahino's POV

I stared at her, concentrating, attempting to stop my eyebrow twitching from annoyance. I sighed. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I encouraged myself.

I took a deep breath and...

"Uhh... Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

There's never a day I don't think of you,

Even though when we fight,

And I know that I am right,

I will still say I was wrong,

Because when you smile and laugh at me so sweetly,

It's better than any song,

The daughter of an angel,

You are, you are,

Born with gifts a'plenty,

With wonderful traits, I can name more than twenty,

With roses for cheeks,

And chocolate for eyes,

You truly are beautiful."

I finished and took a deep breath.

I looked at the crowd. They were all silent. Hesitantly people started clapping, then more and more. Ichigo looked up at me from the crowd, small tears forming at her eyes, she was smiling.

"WOAHHHH! It looks like we have a winner here, folks! This contestant has gotten 3 more votes then Sowari Masato!" the uber loud announcer practically screamed.

"Now young man. Who was this poem dedicated to?"

"The same as him."

"Him? You mean Sowari Masato? If I can remember properly... It was... Amano Ichigo wasn't it?"

"Uh, yes."

"Well, you won! Here are your flowers!~"

"Uhuh..."

LATER ON...

I sighed as I slid the glittering flowers into the vase that had come with it. What a hectic day. Suddenly my sister pranced up to me, right in the middle of the corridor.

"You are like the moon, you are... Yes you are... Lotus white, plain white, silent white, like the moon...~" she sang distortedly as she stumbled past me. "Aniki are you drunk?" I asked with an horrified look.

She smelled distinctly of wine. Gross. "I'm not drunk... EHEHEHE!" she started to hurl a ear-splitting laugh. "Are you sure?"

"UHUH." she murmered as she supported herself with the wall. "My *hic* husband... Ehe *hic* hehehe... He was teaching me how to *hic* sing with some tequila... Ehehehe..."

"Isn't that just a *hic* hahaha wonderful song? *hic*" she mumbled. "Ewww. Love songs are disgusting." I muttered.

"No they're *hic* not! You just don't understand!" she yelled suddenly. "Uh, never mind. I'm going to take a walk Aniki."

"Suuuuurreeee..." she rambled, muttering imcomprehensible things. I got on a hoodie and took out my huge headphones. You gotta love 'em.

I walked out the door. "Love songs are so stupid." I mumbled as I strayed into a familiar neighborhood. "Ah, Kashino!" a girls voice called me.

Ichigo. She smiled at me. "Hi."

"Hi." I replied.

"What are you doing here Kashino? Don't you live up north?" she asked me, in an angelic way.

"Yeah. I was just taking a walk."

"Oh."

Soon silnce washed over us like a curse. We walked three blocks without another word said. Ichigo cleared her throat.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

"Oh... yes." I replied, quietly.

"Lotus white." she whispered and flashed me a smile. I smiled back and patted her on the head. Her face flushed.

"Uhm... I have to go Kashino. I'm going to pick up my sister from piano. See you..." she said quietly. "Oh, wait!" I said, remembering something.

"A present of protection for my princess." I whispered to her as I placed a lone silvery petal in her hands.

"I adore you." I said matter of a factly and gave her a peck on the forehead. Then I slipped away, smiling at myself.

And that night... I sang a love song for the first time. Forgetting all my rivalry, pain, hate and fears.

"You are like the moon, you are... Yes you are... Lotus white, plain white, silent white, like the moon...~"

THE END

**Thank you all for staying with me for so long. I really appreaciate all of your support. This is the last chapter. Another story done!**


End file.
